In recent years, so-called ‘flash drives’ have become commonplace as detachable storage devices for personal computers and similar portable computer devices. Such storage devices are generically referred to as flash drives because they most often use flash memory as the non-volatile memory technology, and because the associated software drivers may resemble the software drivers for traditional disk drives. The progress of flash drives in the industry has been characterized by a continual increase in storage capacity and a continual decrease in price per unit of storage. But one shortcoming has not seen much improvement—although many peripheral devices are converting to wireless connectivity, flash drives typically only transfer data through a hard-wired universal serial bus connector. Besides being inconvenient, it's easy to forget to remove the flash drive when finished, leaving it vulnerable to breakage, loss, or theft. Attempts to convert flash drives to wireless have generally suffered from at least one of these problems: 1) slow data transfer rates, 2) excessive manual setup by the operator to initiate a transfer, or 3) poor security protections.